


My Dearest Diary,

by theatricalartist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, King Mettaton, Mettaton's pov, Neutral Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatricalartist/pseuds/theatricalartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton's journal after he meets Alphys describe his relationship with his bestfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dearest Diary,

**Author's Note:**

> It's late and this was just a little one shot that popped into my head. As always please let me know any typos you find and I'll correct them!

We found each other when we were at our lowest. 

Same day same thing. Wake up in the morning, is it morning? It’s hard to tell. Eat a meal prepared by Blooky try and ignore the space where our cousins used to be. Lay on the ground and dwell deep into existentialism, are we happy? Probably not. Run the snail races, of course nobody comes by anymore. Wave bye to Blooky, go home and write a journal. I’m running out of openings for these. And endless cycle repeating itself my life going nowhere fast. 

Then I met her. 

Her life was the same old thing. Wake up in the morning, it always feels like morning in Hotland. Put a kettle on the stove for instant ramen, it’ll take a while. Walk down stairs feed the Amalgamates, Endogeny eats more than the rest give them an extra scoop. Go back upstairs, there are letters piling up outside the door. Eat ramen, whys it always taste bittersweet? Sleep until the next day. 

A hand drawn flier taped outside my door. 

A club with only two members, how is that supposed to work? Her taste in television is terrible. She smells like garbage. All she eats is ramen, that can’t be good for you. She cries over her cartoons or ‘anime’. And yet now that I’ve met her my life isn’t the same.

She’s bearable. 

Wake up in the morning, is it morning? I don’t care. Eat a meal prepared by Blooky, skip family tradition. Sorry Blooky. They can handle the snail races on their own right? Go to Alphys’ house. Watch the same DVD for the thousandth time. I wish I looked like that. Like a person. She smiles. I wished out loud. She’s grinning and babbling excitedly about engineering and robotics and souls. 

I won’t admit it to her but she’s my best friend. 

She holds my hand. She tells me the design isn’t finished yet but it’s a work in progress. I’ll have to live with her for observation. She shows me the amalgamates. I don’t know how to feel but I don’t hate her for it. I don’t say anything. We have to protect the Underground. 

She doesn’t think she’s a good person. 

It’s late into the night when she kicks her foldable bed down the stairs and showers them with a rain of unopened mail. She laughs and laughs then cries. She can’t forgive herself. I still don’t say anything to comfort her just watch. Why don’t I say anything am I stupid? Am I cold? Or am I scared? 

Baby Steps Metta. 

My new name? It feels right. My new form the form I want takes calibrating. Baby steps one at a time around the lab. She encourages me excitedly. She seems so proud, but is it of me or her? When I cross the room on my own and she hugs me I know it’s for both of us. 

My First Show. 

She’s right there smiling giving me a thumbs up as I wheel onto stage a quiz show. A special guest, King Asgore. I’m so nervous. He laughs, he isn’t half as scary as people make him out to be. I’m having a great time. She’s gone. Where did… where did she go? She promised… she’d be right here for me. 

I hate the fish. 

Undyne. Head of the royal guard. Alphys’ favorite. She can’t actually enjoy those stupid cartoons can she? My new form has insufficient energy storage Alphys you said we’d fix that. Stop hanging out with the fish and help me, help us please. She never comes to my shows. I’m popular all of the Underground knows my name but she hardly says anything to me. 

I moved out. 

We don’t talk anymore not that it matters. I’m doing great excellent. I’m popular, I’m famous. I don’t need friends, I don’t need family, I don’t need Alphys I have me I have my perfect body. I can handle myself. I’m fine on my own. She has Undyne I’ll make my own friends. 

A Child Fell. 

Frightened and paniced they ran through the Underground. Dust coated their jumper as they strolled into Snowdin. Undyne’s trainee Papyrus sent the word out. The child didn’t harm him, but they killed Undyne. Alphys came to me for help, she wants me to stop the child but not harm them. What kind of plan is this? Don’t you care that your friend is dead? But I’ll play into your desires. I owe you that much. 

I’m in charge now. 

I knew it was bound to happen. How else is greatness made. Two skeletons for body guards who could ask for more? Adoring public? Royal subjects? King Mettaton will save us. No more unhappiness, everyone is smiling. NO PROBLEMS TO BE FOUND.

…

It’s not the same without Alphys. I…I was horrible to her I really was. I should have treated her better. I wasn’t entitled to her friendship. I should have been grateful for what she did to me. I’ll make her a statue she deserves the best. My Alphys deserves the greatest. I’ll rekindle our friendship! I’m determined to! 

Do you ever regret everything you’ve ever done? 

Alphys is gone. She’s not, with us. Don’t ask me why. I don’t know why. I should have treated her better. I thought I was a bad friend before, now I realize I’m the worst. I should have been there for her. 

I hate this body.  
My life is the same day in and day out. Wake up in the morning, it always looks like morning now. It doesn’t matter. Eat a meal prepare by someone I don’t know their name. Lay on the ground embrace being garbage. Are we happy? No. Sign papers, read requests, words upon words upon words. Take phone calls from Sans. Fake being okay. Write a journal. I’m running out of endings for these things. But nobody will miss me right? 

We found each other when we were at our lowest.


End file.
